Odin's Choice
by Loyce
Summary: DMxHS; A battle has begun for Duo's soul between the one sent to watch over him and her master.
1. Heart of a Woman lemon

Disclaimer: I don't own them, never did, never will. Though I wish I did!  
  
A/N: This story is based on the hidden meaning of Hilde's name, which is posted on Saba's website. If you know anything about Norse Mythology, then you'll understand right away. If not, you're in for a crash course in Mythology 101.  
  
Odin's Choice   
Chapter 1  
By: Loyce  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hilde stood on the front porch, a telegram clasped in the death grip of her right hand. Her angry cornflower blue eyes stared out into the front lawn. Through the blinding rage building inside of her, a lone salty tear slipped down her flawless cheek.  
  
She scoffed as she looked down at the crumbled piece of paper. Grasping the telegram in both of her hands, she twisted the paper until it finally broke into two halves. She didn't need to reread the letter to remember what it said. The words were forever engraved in her mind. Through the light wind that blew through the colony, she could almost hear his voice dictating the orders.  
  
Hilde,  
It's time to bring him home. Midnight.  
-Odin  
  
Closing her eyes, she thought back to the day she received her assignment . . .  
  
She strode through the dark hallways of the castle with a purpose. Odin had called for her, and being his normal vague self, she had no idea why. Once she reached his private chambers, she lifted the huge knocker and brought it down against the heavy oak door. The doors then opened, leading to her master.  
  
She stood just inside the doorway as she addressed him. "You wished to see me, master."  
  
"Ah, Hilde, my second in command of the Valkyries. Please, come into the room."  
  
As she walked further into the room, the heavy doors swung shut, locking out the rest of the castle. The cold stone room was illuminated by hundreds of candles. No windows were craved into the walls. This room was a sacred room, where Odin would choose the warriors who would die and come to his kingdom, Valhalla. In the middle of the room, was a mystical pool of water, which served as Odin's looking glass into the mortal world.  
  
She stood beside her master and watched as he motioned for the water to display his choice.  
  
"See the young man that I have selected. He's strong, brave and fearless. A perfect warrior, since he does not fear his own death; but he welcomes it. He'll make a fine addition to my army." Odin rubbed his bearded chin as he continued. "However, he is young and foolhardy. This young man needs to mature as a warrior before I will bring him here. That is why I've called you here, Hilde."  
  
Turning to his servant, he placed his strong hands on her shoulders. "I want you to go to the mortal world and watch over this warrior. I will call for him when the time is right for him to come to Valhalla."  
  
She was perturbed at the thought of being stuck with a worthless mortal, but didn't disobey his orders. "One question before I leave, master."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What is this mortal's name?"  
  
"He calls himself Duo Maxwell."  
  
With a quick nod of her head, she turned and left the room . . .  
  
'How dare they do this to me? Two hours? I only have two hours to prepare to save his soul.' A fury that she had never felt before burned throughout her body. The paper she held in her hands ignited quickly, turning the telegram to ashes.   
  
Hilde brought her hands toward her mouth, opened them and blew the remnants of the letter into the wind. 'It's amazing how quickly things can be destroyed.' Focusing on her hands, she flipped them over to examine the damage to her palms. But, of course, there wouldn't be any burns, scars or redness. That was the price to pay for being immortal. A demigoddess, if you had to place her into a classification.   
  
Hilde had been sent to the mortal realm on a mission, a mission in which she no longer wished to complete. 'How many times have I saved his life over the past 5 years? Too many to count on one hand.' Using magic, she had appeared in grave danger gathering the data from Libra during the Eve Wars. The 'glamour' was enough to pull Duo from a fight that he was suppose to die in. Odin had not been happy about that, but she had pleaded to him that her ward was not yet ready to join his army and Odin had agreed. But she could no longer out run her master. He was coming for Duo himself.  
  
Turning quickly on her heels, Hilde headed back into the house. She silently closed the door and slumped against its sturdy frame. Her eyes drifted closed, as she listened to the joyous sound of Duo's laughter as it drifted from the living room.  
  
It was such a wonderful sound; deep, soft, comforting and sensual all at once. Pushing away from the door, Hilde slowly made her way across the hallway, but the sight of him drew her up short at the entrance to the living room.  
  
Duo wore a simple gray T-shirt and pair of black cotton sweat shorts. His feet were propped up on the coffee table, one muscular arm balancing a bowl of popcorn on his powerful legs. His cobalt colored eyes danced with amusement as he watched the TV screen. His long chestnut braid had come loose from its constraints, flyways framing his handsome features.  
  
As she continued to stare at him, her palms grew sweaty, her heart beat faster, and she smiled like a fool. She had grown to love him over the past couple of years they had spent together. Sure, they were best friends, but deep down, Hilde hoped that he held the same feelings in his heart that were kept secret in her own. Since she loved him so deeply, she feared what the next couple of hours would bring for their futures.  
  
Though she was uncertain about the future and the outcome of the impending battle, she was certain about the here and now. And now was the right time to show Duo what he truly meant to her.  
  
He could feel her staring at him from the doorway. Not that he minded, no, not one bit. She would get this sexy smile on her face as she daydreamed. That smile would cause his pulse to start to rise and would cause it harder to breath. Hilde never seemed aware of what her smile could do to him. Probably because Duo never let her know exactly how much he loved her. She never once judged him by his past mistakes or his flaws, and besides all of that; Hilde was his best friend.  
  
Duo cocked his head to the side and flashed her his famous 100-watt smile. "Hey, Hilde, who was at the door at this time of night?"  
  
Hilde's bare feet made little noise as she padded across the hard wood flooring. "A pizza deliver boy had the wrong address." She moved closer to him, moving his feet off the table so she could sit in front of him. "Duo, we need to have a talk."  
  
Duo threw her a questioning look. "Can it wait until after the movie?"  
  
A sad smile crossed her face. "I'm sorry, Duo, but this is really important." Flicking her hand in the direction of the TV, the screen went blank. The room was cast into a shadowy darkness. Neither of them moved for what seemed like hours, but it was merely a couple of seconds.  
  
Finally, Hilde sank down onto her knees between the couch and the coffee table. Reaching out into the darkness, she took hold of Duo's face in her hands. She let her hands explore the texture of his warm skin. She could feel the muscles of his face flex as her feathery soft touches roamed around to the back of his neck. Slowly, Hilde brought his face down to hers.  
  
The breath caught in the back of his throat as he felt Hilde's lips press a tentative kiss against his own. Applying a little more pressure, the kiss became all-consuming. Duo's arms tightened around Hilde, bringing her against his body. His hands snaked their way up her back and into her short cap of silky hair. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip and as she sighed, he took full advantage of the situation. How many times had he dreamed about kissing her like this? How many times had he wondered how she'd taste? How she'd feel?   
  
A small whimper escaped his lips as she pulled away to stare into his passion clouded eyes. "Hilde?" Duo asked in a hoarse whisper. He wanted to make sure that she truly wanted to take their relationship further. He wouldn't pressure her one way or the other; this would be totally her decision. Duo didn't want her to have any regrets in the morning because he knew that he would never regret making love with her.  
  
His answer came in the silent reply of her kiss. Gathering her up in his arms, he climbed the stairs two at a time and kicked the door shut once they were inside his bedroom.  
  
The only light in the room came from the moonbeams that danced through the window. Duo continued to hold her in his arms as his mouth plundered hers. He heard the muffled sound of her whimper against his lips and felt his knees grow weak. Pulling his arm out from under her knees, Duo set Hilde down in front of him, never relinquishing hold of her lips. His hands continued to roam over her body, as she explored the contours of his own. He was amazed that how they fit perfectly together.  
  
Hilde nipped at his bottom lip as she pulled away from the kiss. Taking his hands in her own, she was able to get him to release his hold. Stepping back from him, she smiled as she pulled her tank top over her head, exposing her petite breast to him. The chilly night air caused her nipples to harden, or was it the arousal she saw in Duo's eyes? Though she seemed confident, she was shaking like a leaf on the inside as she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her sweatpants and pulled them down over her hips.  
  
Duo felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Before him stood a heavenly angel, cloaked only in the dim moonlight. He took his time looking at her; her breast, her narrow waist, her round hips, her toned legs and . . . Duo swallowed hard as his eyes lingered on the apex of her thighs.   
  
Hilde could feel herself blush down to her toes under Duo's admiring gaze. Finally unable to stand by any longer, she walked over and pressed into him. As his lips found hers again, her hands found the hem of his shirt. Tugging, Hilde was able to pull his shirt over his head and toss it quickly to the floor. The feel off his warm skin against her sent chills up her spine.  
  
Where their bodies met, Duo felt he had been scalded. He was so lost in the feel of her breast pushed into his chest that he hadn't realized that Hilde had worked his sweat shorts off his waist and that they were laying in a pool at his feet. He didn't notice, that is, until Hilde clasped her hand around him. She slowly stroked her hand back and forth along his erection. A hissing sound escaped his lips as pleasure shot through his body. Hilde smiled to herself, at the power she had over him, that he was enjoying her touch. As she started to move her hand faster, she began to trail kisses along his neck, down his chest and across his stomach.  
  
His eyes widened as he felt Hilde breathing against him. As she took him into her mouth, Duo grabbed her shoulders for support. Her mouth felt like heaven as it moved up and down along his body. Hilde began to flick her tongue across him, causing Duo to moan her name. She liked the control that she had over him, but she realized that if she kept it up, she would get more than she bargained for. One last time, she took him deeper than before, causing his legs to nearly give out underneath him.   
  
As she felt his knees begin to buckle, Hilde pulled her mouth away from him and stood up, licking her lips. Duo didn't need any more invitation than that as he picked her up and placed her on the bed. He lay on his side beside her, his hand resting on her thigh as his lips began their assault on her the side of her neck, working their way down to her breasts. A heavy sigh broke the silence in the room as Duo's tongue wrapped around the taunt peak.   
  
Duo's hand didn't remain still for very long. Gradually, his hand began to roam across the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, working its way higher and higher. Hilde started to move restlessly against him as he stroked the fire that was burning in inside her. He knew just how much pressure to exert and just where to touch her to drive her wild. She released a ragged moan as he thrust his fingers inside of her.   
  
He smiled at how responsive she was to his touch. He curled his fingers deep inside her, causing her hips to buck off the bed. Her breathing became more erratic the faster his fingers moved. She was so hot and wet, Duo just had to taste the fruits of his labor. Withdrawing his fingers, he brought them up to his lips and licked them. Hilde stared at him with wide questioning eyes as he slowly moved down to the bottom of the bed. Grasping her legs, Duo pulled her knees further apart and placed his mouth over her.   
  
With the first flick of his tongue, Hilde grabbed a handful of his long hair and held him down there. She couldn't stop herself from whimpering. Biting her bottom lip, she tried to muffle her moans, but to no avail. Duo looked up and watched as her eyes grew darker and as she continued to bite at her bottom lip. Her arms were over her head, her hands grabbing at the pillow, like she was trying to hold onto some sense of sanity. He barely had a handle on his own sanity, because the sounds she was making made it harder to hold back.  
  
Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Duo crawled up the bed, covering her body with his. His mouth found hers again and held it captive, while his hands roamed over the curves of her body. Hilde felt like she was drowning in a sea of different sensations. She craved something, but she didn't quite know exactly what. The gleam in Duo's eyes let her know he was one step a head of her.  
  
Rolling to his side, Duo landed on his back, bring Hilde with him so she straddled his hips. His erection lay against her wet folds. His blue eyes were nearly black with passion as he smiled at her. Hilde leaned forward on her knees and brought her face down to his. As she took his lips with her own, she slowly pushed herself back onto his length.  
  
Duo's hand fisted into the sheets as Hilde slowly began moving up and down, working more of him into her body. He refused to let go of the sheets, for fear that he would grab her hips and thrust deeply into her, causing her pain.   
  
Hilde could feel herself stretching to accommodate the intrusion of his body into hers. She never imagined that so many of those corny lines were true. 'Two become One. I thought mortals just liked to say that, but to experience it, it gives the expression a new meaning.' Her eyes held his the entire time she coaxed her body into accepting his.   
  
Finally, Duo butted up against the barrier of her virginity. For a moment neither of them moved, both afraid that the pain would over take the pleasure. Looking at Duo, she smiled slightly and nodded her head. Never once breaking apart, Duo rolled Hilde over onto her back. The laid his entire body down onto hers, putting his arms under her back and grabbing her shoulders. Burying his head into her neck, Duo whispered, 'I'm sorry' as he thrust deep into her.  
  
Duo was unable to suppress the groan of male satisfaction that escaped his lips. He was too shaken at first to worry about what he was doing. There were no thoughts, just her. He could only feel her, tightly wrapped around him, clinging to him. It felt like heaven. In all the times that he had sex, it was never about love. This time it was all about love, passion and lust. And now that he had a taste, he would crave making love to Hilde for the rest of his life.  
  
Pain shot through Hilde like a thousand tiny knife pricks. She tried to pull away from Duo as tears escaped her closed eyes, but he firmly held on to her, not letting her move. "Sshh. I know it hurts, but I promise it will pass. Please open your eyes and look at me, Hilde." His sensual voice had a deep calming affect on her, and she complied with his wishes and opened her eyes.  
  
She could see the concern etched across his face. But she could also see a glimpse of emotion that was hidden behind his concern. Hilde tried to look deeper, but Duo picked that moment to slowly withdraw and push back into her. All of the places that the pain had radiated to earlier were now overridden by pleasure.   
  
Upon hearing her softly moan, Duo continued to slowly pump into her body. Hilde arched her back off the bed and slipped her arms around his neck. Her eyes drifted closed as Duo quickened his pace and instinctively she tightened her legs around him, trying to keep him inside of her. He let out another primal moan when Hilde began to move against him.  
  
A fever seemed to burn through their bodies, feeding off one another. They both became giving and demanding at the same time. As their movements became less controlled and more instinctive, Hilde could feel her body begin to hum. She could feel herself get closer to the edge; she was so close. Scoring his back with her nails, Hilde pushed her hips forward and accepted all of him. Duo sucked in a deep breath and thrust deeply into her one last time.  
  
They clung to each other as their worlds came apart. Their orgasms seemed to last forever, leaving them breathless and their hearts racing. Duo pulled his face out of the corner of Hilde's neck and looked at the contented smile that played across her lips. Her eyes were still closed and Duo could tell that she was nearly asleep. Rolling on to his back, he pulled Hilde up on his chest. He placed a kiss on her forehead and smiled when he felt her cuddle against his body. Laying his head on top of hers, Duo closed his eyes and feel asleep with a smile on his face.   
  
Neither one of them aware of the black cat that stood on the windowsill; who kept a watchful eye out into the yard. 


	2. Soul of a Warrior

Disclaimer: I don't own them, never did, never will. Though I wish I did!  
  
Odin's Choice   
Chapter 2  
By: Loyce  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
GONG!  
  
Hilde's eyes immediately popped open at the first stroke of midnight. The old grandfather clock in the hallway chimed louder than usual.   
  
GONG!  
  
Reluctantly, she removed herself from Duo's warm embrace and climbed out of bed. As the third, fourth and fifth chimes rang through the house; she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his full lips. The words that her heart held secret for so long finally found their way to her own lips. "I love you, Duo Maxwell."  
  
GONG! GONG! GONG!  
  
From beneath the closed door, a thin layer of fog began to enter into the room. It was time. Time to face her master and save Duo's life. But the fog was a sign that meant that Odin would be sending someone else to do his dirty work. Hilde feared that she would have to face her sister on the battlefield.  
  
GONG! GONG!  
  
As the fog began to envelope the room and her current surroundings melted away, Hilde looked over her shoulder to find Duo clothed in black and sleeping peacefully on a bed of moss. She then held her arms over her head and called for her powers to return to her.  
  
"Gekommen zu mir; Energien des Valkryie!"  
  
The turquoise stone embedded in the silver bracelet on her right wrist began to glow. Taking her right hand, Hilde ran it over her left arm. Where her hand passed, a gauntlet of armor appeared, completely covering her arm from her shoulder to her fingertips. She the crossed her arms across her chest and a platinum bodice became visible on her slender figure. At the end of the armored bodice hung a maroon colored cloth that hung down to mid-thigh. Soft black leather knee-high boots adorned her legs. Hanging from her hip was a silver broadsword, which nearly scraped the ground. A white gold headband and matching choker nearly blended in with her ivory skin as they emerged in a flash of light.  
  
Hilde prayed to the goddess that her powers hadn't yet deserted her, because once Odin found out about her transgression, she would no longer be immortal. Silently, she walked over to Duo and placed her hand in the air above him.   
  
"Schirmen Sie dieses ab, das tödlich ist vom Schaden." At her command, a shield was created, protecting Duo from harm.   
  
As the final stroke of midnight faded into the dense fog, the sound of hoof beats grew closer and closer. Retreating slightly from the sound, Hilde stood over Duo's sleeping form, guarding him from the approaching warrior.  
  
Finally, a black stallion stepped through the fog. The horse threw is head up high in the air and snorted, tucking his giant wings at his sides. Hilde glared up at the figure seated on the massive beast.  
  
"You can't have him, Mist. Go back to Valhalla and tell Odin."  
  
The blond maiden slightly chuckled as she descended from her high perch and landed in front of Hilde. "Hilde, my sister. You still have the same temper even if your hair has changed." Dressed in the same attire as Hilde, she shook her head and a determined look came over her face. "I'm sorry Hilde, but Odin calls for him."  
  
"Tell him to go find someone else." Hilde stated as she pulled her sword from her sheath.  
  
A solemn expression crossed Mist's face as she reached for her own weapon. "Hilde, you've known that Odin has high expectations for that mortal. That's why he sent you to protect him. Odin needed Duo Maxwell to mature before he would allow him to enter the gates of Valhalla." Mist lowered her sword to her side, her hand still clutched around the hilt. "It's time Hilde, time for both of you to come back to Valhalla."  
  
"No!" Hilde yelled as she raised her sword, charged and took a swipe at her sister. Mist was thrown off balance by the venom in her sister's voice and her actions. She brought her sword up quickly and blocked Hilde's attack.  
  
Hilde scowled back at her, holding her position. "No, he's needed in the mortal realm. He can do more good there then he can at Odin's table." Pushing hard on her sword, she broke apart and jumped closer to Duo. "He's a kind and caring person. I won't have his life cut short because Odin demands it! I . . ."  
  
Mist replaced her sword and put her hands up in the air, a silent plea for her to stop from going any further. Closing her eyes, she shook her head from side to side. "Don't say it, Hilde. Please don't say it. Tell me it's not true, please."  
  
"I LOVE HIM! I LOVE DUO MAXWELL!"  
  
The rolling sound of thunder drowned out her echoing words. The once peaceful sky became turbulent as huge bolts of lightning raced across the sky. The stallion reared on his hind legs, opened his wings and took flight. Darkness moved across the forest like a cloak, covering everything in sight.  
  
Mist turned a stunned look at her sister as she let a tear fall down her face. "Oh, Hilde what have you done?" With the answer hanging in the air, Mist faded into the background and completely disappeared.  
  
"Hilde?" His voice was barely audible over the sound of the unnatural thunder.  
She swung around to find Duo sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Duo turned his head from side to side, taking in his new surroundings. "Where the hell are we?"  
  
Before she could answer, the sky opened up and lightning rained down upon them.  
  
Hilde stood her ground as lightning crashed directly in front of her. She placed a hand in front of her eyes, shielding them from the blinding flash. Never once did she take a step back; he would see that as a sign of weakness.  
  
As the flash dimmed, a man stepped forward from the bolt. He was dressed for battle, his right hand resting on the hilt of his sword. The black cape that he wore billowed in the fierce winds of the raging storm. His bearded chin rose high; his clear, cold blue eyes focused directly on her. With a simple gesture, Odin calmed nature herself. The winds died down, the lightning and thunder disappeared; all that remained was the darkness.  
  
Hilde dropped to one knee under the watchful gaze of her master. But she never took her eyes off Duo, who was now standing. Under different situations, his expression would be comical, causing her to laugh and smile, but this situation was far from being comical.   
  
Odin dismissed his servant and headed over towards Duo. A genuine smile graced his face as he said, "Welcome home, Duo Maxwell." Odin reached out to clasp him, but his hand met an unexpected surprise. Duo watched as Odin's eyes turned from their normal icy blue color to black as rage built inside him.  
  
"A protection spell!" Turning quickly to face his servant, Odin extended his left hand and Hilde found herself flying through the air. Hanging above the ground, with Odin's strong hand wrapped around her neck, Hilde gazed into her master's face.  
  
"A protection spell?" Odin's eyes burned with anger. "And just whom are we trying to protect him from? Could it be me?" He looked directly into the face on his servant. "Answer me, Hilde, or by the Gods I'll . . ." The threat he was about to bring down died on his lips as he stared into her eyes.  
  
Through her eyes, he was able to see the past five years of her life. Odin was able to relive her memories and feel her emotions. Hilde watched in horror as recognition crossed the face of her master.   
  
"INFIDEL!" Odin screamed as he hurled Hilde into a nearby tree. Hilde hit the tree with so much force that it split the tree in two.  
  
Duo pushed against the shield, feeling helpless as he watched Hilde hit the tree. "HILDE!"  
  
Odin made his way over to where Hilde was pulling herself onto her feet. As he spoke, the ground began to rumble. "Did you think that I wouldn't notice? Did you think you could fool me? You fell in love with that mortal." Odin pointed in Duo's direction, but his attention never left Hilde's face. "Not only did you fall in love with him, but you gave him your maidenhead!"  
  
Though Hilde inwardly cringed, no emotions played across her face. "I understand the consequences of my actions, master."  
  
"Master?" Odin spat out the words in her direction. "As of this day forth, I am no longer your master." Placing his hand on her forehead, he said, "As of this moment, consider yourself human. You are no longer a Valkyrie."  
  
As Odin moved his hand away, pain shot through Hilde. The sensation was completely foreign to her, and it consumed her entire body. Hilde crumpled to her knees and watched through tearful eyes as Odin made his way over to Duo. Unable to catch her breath, she couldn't muster the words to draw his attention away from Duo.  
  
"Let's try this again, shall we? Duo Maxwell, welcome to Valhalla, your new home." Duo stood his ground as Odin once again reached for him. From the bushes behind Duo, a pair of mischievous green eyes watched with amusement, as again Odin was unable to grab a hold of the mortal.  
  
"What sort of trickery is this?" Odin asked.  
  
Hilde had finally caught her breath and was slowly making her way towards Odin. Her arm was wrapped around her stomach, holding on to her right side. Although the Gods were no longer on her side, she would do anything to save Duo.  
  
"ODIN! I challenge you to War for the Soul."   
  
Odin was taken aback by her bold challenge. "You're challenging me?" He chuckled. "How do you expect to beat me, Hilde? You have no powers, you're no longer immortal; so you will feel pain, you will bleed and you will die."  
  
"Hilde, what in the hell are you trying to do? Stop provoking him!" Duo screamed.  
  
Hilde ignored Odin's taunts and Duo's pleas. "Do you accept my challenge?"  
  
"I accept." Odin eyed her cautiously. "When I defeat you, I will collect his soul and damn you for all eternity."  
  
"And when I win, you will return him to the mortal realm and lay no other claims for his soul." Hilde countered.  
  
"And what about you, Hilde? If you win, what about yourself?"  
  
"I need nothing but to know that you can no longer touch him!"  
  
"Very well, then. Swords, no powers. Shall we begin?"  
  
Duo watched from the sidelines as Hilde and Odin took their places on opposite ends of the clearing. Hilde was still holding her side with her left arm, her right hand wrapped around the silver hilt of her broadsword. Her eyes were pinched as she tried to push the pain out of her mind and focus on her opponent.  
  
Hilde stood there, waiting for him to make the first move. 'The best offensive is a good defensive. Hopefully, I'll be able to find some opening I can use to my advantage.' It didn't take too long before Odin made his move. He charged toward her, bring his sword down, making contact with Hilde's sword as she defended herself. The sounds of metal on metal filled the forest as the two continued to face off against each other.   
  
Within minutes, Hilde ended up pinned against a tree, her sword the only thing keeping his weapon from slicing her neck open. Sweat poured off her forehead and dripped to the ground as she continued to hold her position. Odin laughed at her misfortune. "Look at yourself. You're sweating, out of breath, struggling to hold up your sword. Weakling." Odin pushed himself away, turned his back to her and took a step forward.  
  
Before she could duck out of the way, Odin spun around and smashed his fist into the right side of her face. Hilde heard Duo screaming, but was unable to distinguish exactly what he was saying over the ringing in her ears. She was able to dodge his next punch and rolled away from the tree. Air came to her in ragged breaths as she prepared for Odin's next attack. She didn't have to wait too long.  
  
Though he seemed older by his appearance, Odin moved with all the quickness of a youth. Hilde found that out the hard way; she misjudged one of his attacks and felt the searing pain as the tip of his sword broke the skin along her cheek. Odin smiled as the blood seeped from the wound. "See how you bleed, Hilde. Next time you won't be so lucky."  
  
Wiping the small trail of blood from her cheek, she glared at Odin through narrowed eyes and tossed him a cocky grin. "There won't be a next time, Odin. I plan on winning this battle. You see, Odin, I have something on my side that you'll never have."  
  
"And what is that, my dear?"  
  
"Duo Maxwell!"  
  
Odin responded to her taunting and cockiness just the way she had planned; he lost his focus on the battle and come charging at her. Hilde held her ground until the last possible second. Once Odin was in range, she dropped to the ground and with a leg sweep brought the God crashing down to the ground. She quickly stood over his body, preventing him from moving, her weapon pointed directly at his throat.  
  
Odin stared up along the length of her sword toward her face. Blood flowed from the open cut along her cheek. Hilde's right eye was nearly swollen shut, and she was holding her right side. "Drop your weapon. You've been defeated."  
  
He released his hold on his sword and brought his hands up to his chest. He applauded her efforts. "Well done, Hilde. It's wonderful to see when the pupil surpasses her teacher, however . . ." Placing his hands together, he delivered a powerful blast of magic to her midsection. Hilde fell onto all fours, desperately trying to catch her breath. Odin grabbed his sword and surged to his feet. He slowly walked over to Hilde. "However, the teacher always wins the final battle."  
  
Odin stood over Hilde's hunched over body with his sword raised high in the air, its blade pointed toward the woman in front of him. "NO!" Duo screamed in horror as he watched Odin bring the weapon down towards Hilde's back.  
  
"ODIN, STOP!" The feminine voice echoed through the forest, causing Odin to stop his assault on Hilde.  
  
"Make your presence know, Freya." He ordered. Duo and Odin watched as a black cat walked out of the bushes. As the cat made her way towards Odin, her form began to melt away and the figure of a young woman appeared. Her long blond hair was pulled back into two thick braids. Cerulean colored eyes narrowed slightly as the woman known as Freya stopped between Hilde and Odin.  
  
"Now, I see who was behind protecting the mortal from me."   
  
"And I can see that you're still making decisions without me again, Odin." Freya stated as she looked over Hilde's injuries. "Before she is your servant, she is my ward. But apparently, you've forgotten that simple fact. It is up to me to decide the punishment for the Valkyrie, not you."  
  
Freya looked to where Duo was standing, pounding away at the magical shield. "Don't fret, Duo Maxwell, she still lives." With a quick nod of her head, the shield disintegrated and Duo nearly fell over. He made his way over to where Hilde was lying, sank to his knees beside her and gathered her up in his arms.   
  
"She had you beaten, Odin. Hilde won the fight fairly, unlike yourself." Freya declared.  
  
The air seemed to spark as the two Gods squared off. "Even though you hold a high standing in the immortal world, it does not mean you can go back on your word."  
  
Odin turned his attention toward Duo, who still sat on the ground with Hilde clutched in his grasp. "I hope you enjoy your mortal life. I could have made you a God!" Wrapping himself in his cloak, Odin melted into the darkness of the surrounding shadows.  
  
Looking down at the woman he held in his arms, Duo placed a kiss on her still lips. "I love you, Hilde." A bright light began to radiate from her body as his lips pulled away from hers. Blinded by the light, he pulled away one hand and placed it completely over his eyes. He then felt Hilde's body being lifted from his lap. Spreading his fingers, he peered through the small opening to find Hilde levitating in the air.  
  
Duo quickly scrambled to his feet and stood there, stock still, trying to take in the all of the events that had just transpired. What he had just seen could be dismissed as a bad dream, couldn't it? Hilde was floating in front of him, dressed in a warrior's outfit, blood dripping from her open wounds, a golden light surrounding her. He tried to touch her, but his hand completely passed through her, like she was a ghost.   
  
"Hilde, talk to me. Tell me you're all right. Please, say something!" Duo yelled at her unconscious form.  
  
Freya stepped beside him and laid a compassionate hand on his shoulder. "You don't need to worry any longer, Duo Maxwell. Hilde was won the battle for your soul. You may return to the mortal realm and live in peace."   
  
She then walked over to Hilde and with a simple wave of her hand Hilde's body began to disappear. Duo ran past Freya and desperately tried to grab a hold of Hilde, but to no avail. He turned around and gaze Freya the full force of his glare. "You can't take her away from me! Haven't I suffered enough? Why must everything I love be taken away from me!"  
  
A small smile crossed Freya's face as she began to fade into the thick fog rolling its way into the clearing. "You have suffered enough and will suffer no more." Leaving him to ponder her cryptic words, Freya vanished, leaving Duo to be enveloped in the mysterious fog.  
  
****************  
  
Sunlight streamed through the open window and danced across the bedroom. Duo stirred as a breeze caught the blanket, pulling it away from his body. Not fully awake, he sought the warmth of the other person in his bed. Rolling to his side, he reached for her, only to encounter cold sheets. Not opening his eyes, he continued to grope at the other side of the bed, hoping to come in contact with her skin. But there was nothing there.  
  
His eyes flew opening as sleep quickly left his body. "Hilde?" he called her name into the empty room. There was no answer. Duo quickly sat up and swung his feet over the side of the bed. His thoughts drifted to the dream he had the previous night. 'Norse Gods, Valkyries and Hilde? Whoa, that was one helluva dream. Okay, new rule. No more popcorn before sex.' Duo stood up, his entire body aching in protest to the movement. Grabbing the pair of black cotton shorts that had been discarded on the floor, Duo quickly pulled them on and made his way into the hallway.  
  
"Hilde, you up yet?" He called in the direction of the bathroom. Again, silence was his only answer. An uneasy feeling crawled up his spine as he made his way through the silent house. The whole time searched the different rooms in the house; his thoughts kept drifting back the dream.   
  
It had been so vivid, so real. The battle that Hilde fought, the pain that was etched across her face, her battered body floating in the air, the reassuring touch of the woman named Freya; all of it seemed so real. 'Especially the part where Hilde was taken away and I was left alone in a blanket of fog. It had to have been a dream. A very bad dream.' Duo kept chanting the last phrase over and over in his mind, as he was still unable to find Hilde.  
  
As he briskly ran down the stairs, Duo heard the sound of the backdoor in the kitchen slam shut. Holding onto the railing, he quickly vaulted the wooden posts and skidded into the kitchen. The breath he had been holding, can out as a deep sigh as he leaned against the doorframe for support.  
  
Hilde stood at the other end of the kitchen; her back turned towards him, as she unloaded the paper bags of groceries. She was wearing a deep red tank top and a pair of slim fitting jeans, which hugged every curve of her body. Duo felt desire shoot through his body as he continued to stare at her.  
  
"Are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to help me make breakfast?" Hilde asked, amusement apparent in her voice.  
  
Duo ran his hand through his spiky bangs as he made his way into the kitchen. "How are you feeling this morning?" Concern was evident in the way he asked the question.  
  
The corners of Hilde's mouth rose slightly. "I feel fine, Duo. Actually, I feel better than fine. Wonderful, complete, loved; that's how I feel." She felt her muscles relax as Duo wrapped his arms tightly around her. Leaning back against his chest, Hilde knew she had made the right choice. He leaned slightly to his right side and placed a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"I love you, Hilde."  
  
"I love you, too, Duo."  
  
He squeezed her tightly before breaking the embrace and grabbing the cold stuff out of the grocery bags. As Duo stuck his head in the refrigerator, placing the fruits in the crisper, he called out to her. "Hey, Hilde. You wouldn't believe the weirdest dream I had last night."  
  
Hilde ran her index finger along the small jagged scar that marred her left cheek. A smile played across her lips. "I'm sure I would, Duo. Why don't you tell me about it over breakfast." 


End file.
